Émilie Monfort
by Dark-Fire-Eyes
Summary: Émilie was a normal young girl from France, also mentioned in the book as Scarlet's close friend. But do you really know who she is? What if she's not even full human? This story is told from Émilie's view and takes place at the end of Winter (Book 4) WARNING! SPOILERS IN THE BEGINING!


**Hi people of the world! This is my first story and based on Émilie from The lunar series. I'm not a expert writer, please forgive me for that. I always welcome ways to help me! Hope you enjoyXXX (BTW the bolded lines are words from the actual book Winter)**

Émilie was sitting in the kitchen. It had been over a month since Scarlet had disappeared and gave the farm to her. And everyday since then, she's established a routine of waking up early, feeding the animals, having breakfast, finishing work with the animals, eating lunch, going to the restaurant, having dinner, tending to the animals, sleeping, and the day repeats itself. Though Émilie had told herself not to worry about Scarlet, she constantly did. Scarlet and her crew were all over the news and she was the star in town! And yet, she didn't even have a clue if Scarlet was even alive! She was dealing with lunars, and the worst one, Levana, afterall. Émilie's blonde curls were stuck to her face, while she was filthy with sweat from working. She sighed. Suddenly, her port buzzed. A comm had come. Émilie leaped up so fast, that the chair went skidding back. It was from Scarlet.

"Scarlet?! Oh stars...Scar?! Are you all right? You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

Scarlet smiles wearily. "I'm fine. Look, I'm still alive and alright-"

"Excuse me?! Scar, you look like you can fall down right now!"

" **I told you, I'm** _**fine**_ **." Scarlet insisted. "It's just been a really long few months."**

"' **Fine?" Émilie screeched.** Though she didn't pay much attention, she knew was holding the port very close to her face. But all she cared about right now was seeing Scarlet, and making sure she was okay. " **You have been missing for weeks! You were gone during the attacks, and then the war broke out, and I found those convicts in your house and then-** _ **nothing!"**_ Émilie remembered when the all famous cyborg-lunar and her companion had come to Scarlet's house. She remembered it a little too well. She shuddered and continued. " **I was sure you were dead. And now you think you can send me a comm and ask me to throw some mulch on the garden like everything is...is fine?"**

" **Everything** _ **is**_ **fine. Look, I'm not dead."**

" **I can see you're not dead! But, Scar, you are** _ **all**_ **over the news down here! It's all anyone will talk about."** Émilie looked at Scarlet, and at her background. " **Where are you anyway?"**

" **I'm still on Luna actually."** Scarlet said it with a weird face. Émilie gasped at that.

" _ **Luna?**_ **Can I see it? Is it even safe up there?"** Émilie asked. Scarlet looked annoyed, and tired. Émilie rolled her eyes but finally, pouted sadly. "You have _so_ much to explain to me, but right now, you need to rest."

"I know I do, and I'm sorry but you don't have to-"

"Stop. _You_ , missy, need to rest, I can literally feel your exhaustion from here, I think it's contagious." Scarlet looked like she was about to argue but Émilie waved her away, "See you later Scar. Don't worry, we're going to be talk for a _long_ time honey, but until then bye." Émilie closed the comm before Scarlet could object and sat back down onto the chair. Truth was, Émilie really wanted to talk to Scarlet because she missed her so much. She wasn't actually _that_ upset at Scarlet for not talking to her sooner, she just wanted a reason to be mad at her. Or pretend to anyway. When she saw Scarlet's face for the first time in weeks, she had a rush of emotions. Sad, angry, disappointed, worried, relieved, annoyed and so many that she couldn't even begin to describe. She wanted to punch Scarlet, and wanted to hug her at the same time. All in all, she was glad that she was safe. Émilie got up, and sighed. Well, it was back to her routine until Scarlet got back.

Days passed until Scarlet finally sent a Comm to Émilie. And it didn't even last long. Scarlet just mentioned a few absurd things that had happened in the weeks. Émilie was most surprised about Wolf. _Wolf._ The lunar creature of disaster. Scarlet was now his _alpha_ mate. Talk about things going quick. And to know that Cinder, the lunar-cyborg was now the queen of Luna wasn't as surprising as Émilie thought it would be. Somewhere in her mind, she kind of just knew. She had known since the first time she encountered Cinder. It was brief, and she didn't even know what clearly happened. She just sensed that the lunar-cyborg had more secrets than she let on. And she didn't have any idea that she was Princess _Selene_ Channary Jannali Blackburn _._ The actual Queen of _Luna._ With an awful long name. Cinder was a way easier name. Though, Émilie supposed she was to call Cinder as Queen Selene now. Even though, she wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be about Cinder, it had left an eerie feeling in her stomach...she shuddered but shook it away.

During the comm, Scarlet said she had a surprise for Émilie. And not one second after the comm had ended, Émilie had gotten a ping on her port. An invitation to a celebration on Luna of the new Queen, and her farewell to her companions. It was dated for the celebration to be in two days. Even though the very thought of going to Luna terrified Émilie, she had to remember that Cinder- or Selene ruled it now. And she was _definitely_ not like Levena. After all, Émilie _was_ pretty curious about the new Luna. Her first time on Luna would be in two days. She somehow again, ignored the sensation in her stomach and started packing.


End file.
